


green eyes

by broyals



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Jason Grace, Bisexual Percy Jackson, M/M, jercy - Freeform, trampoline park au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broyals/pseuds/broyals
Summary: jason’s job at the trampoline park gets a bit more interesting after a green eyed boy starts frequenting the stablishment.





	green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t edited

Working at the trampoline park was turning out to be a lot more boring than Jason Grace had expected. 

It was his sister who had suggested it. Their parents had said Jason needed to get a job, and she piped up with the ever amazing idea of going to work to the trampoline park. Fun, right?

The establishment, seemingly an extremely fun and recreative place to be in, was actually mostly empty the grand majority of days. It wasn’t rare for there to be hours upon hours in which Jason would just sit behind the snack bar and scroll through his phone as he waited for someone, anyone, to come in.

It was actually pretty shocking that they were still in business, but Jason didn’t question it. At least he had managed to  
get a job. Even if he couldn’t take full shifts until he turned sixteen.

His coworkers were nice enough. Reyna Ramirez Arellano, who Jason had actually known from middle school (but hadn’t seen ever since the seventh grade), was a headstrong woman who worked in supervising the actual trampoline areas. She had a strong voice and an equally as strong presence to go with it. Jason pitied anyone who dared underestimate her.

Annabeth Chase, Reyna’s girlfriend, was as headstrong as her Puerto Rican girlfriend and worked in the front reception. She was determined and cunning and Jason was fairly sure she could trick someone into doing whatever she wanted without even blinking. Her and Reyna were the type of pair that you’d look at and think they’d either love each other or hate each other, both with equally as stubborn and loud personalities. Luckily, it was the former. Working with two people who hated each other would’ve been very awkward.

And at last there was his fellow snack bar worker, Frank Zhang. The guy was the closest to him in age out of his coworkers, having turned sixteen less than three months ago while Jason would turn sixteen himself in less than a month, and despite being the biggest and most strong looking sixteen year old Jason had ever met, he was still the most soft spoken of the four people working at the park. He was actually really nice too. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon at the trampoline park when Jason met Green Eyes. The day had been particularly dull, having had a grand total of zero people come into the park, when he heard a voice from the entrance.

“I said, you need an adult,” Annabeth had her arms crossed and her blonde curls in a pony tail, somehow making her seem even more stern than usual.

She was speaking to a group of what looked like four teenagers. One of them, a boy with a goatee, was holding a camera over his shoulder.

“And I said, Grover is nineteen,” The tallest of the bunch pointed towards Camera Guy. Despite arguing with Annabeth, the guy speaking didn’t look bothered in the slightest. He had messy black hair that seemed to defy gravity and what could only be described as a troublemaker smirk. His eyes were the feature that stood out the most, though, being some blueish green color that Jason had never seen in eyes before. 

It was only when the guy smiled awkwardly at him that Jason realized he’d bee staring. A blush rose to his cheeks and he tried to smile back. 

The conversation had moved on and the four teenagers had already entered the park. How long had he been staring? 

He looked over at Annabeth, who seemed to be somewhat pleased with herself. Jason realized he had missed too much of the conversation to understand what was going on. He decided to just ignore hem unless they came over to the snack bar. Or, at least, he’d try to, as the tallest couldn’t seem to stop catching his eye.

He stepped off the stand and called over to announce he was taking his break, hoping that once he was back the group would be gone. His cheeks would explode if they got any redder.

-

By the time Jason got back, the group was, in fact, not gone. Camera Guy, Grover he believed, was recording the other three as they just jumped around and did some weird ass acrobatics Jason couldn’t name and had never seen before. 

“You know, you could ask him for his number or something,” Jason was startled by Frank’s voice, “I-if you like him. It’s not against the rules or anything,” The boy added. 

“Nope, no way,” Jason had already embarrassed himself enough in front of the green eyed boy, he wasn’t about to stutter his way into even more embarrassment.

“Your choice, I guess,” Frank smiled, “but he’s coming this way and I’m not attending him,”

“W-what?” Jason looked forward and found that the boy was, indeed, walking towards the small snack bar, “Frank, don’t do this to me.”

He looked over but Frank was stepping out of the small stand, “I’m taking a break!” 

Reyna, who had apparently been looking on to the whole conversation, gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Oh boy, that wasn’t good. This had been Reyna’s idea, hadn’t it? Jason suddenly regretted taking that break. 

“Hello?” 

He blinked. When had Green Eyes (original, he scoffed mentally) gotten there?

“Uh, hi,” Jason winced. Was that a squeak? Since when does he squeak? 

Green Eyes raises his eyebrows at him, “Yep, hello. Again.”

The boy somehow sounded both amused and awkward at the same time. 

“Right. How can I help you?” He suddenly remembered he was supposed to be working. 

“Hm, well I’d like a bag of Chips,” Green Eyes said.

“Mhmm, what kind of chips?”

“Chips chips? Y’know, the brand Chips?”

Jason blinked once. Twice. There was a chips brand called Chips? Odd.

“We don’t sell those, sorry,” He finally said. 

“Oh, well then,” Green Eyes’ face scrunched up slightly as he thought. Jason couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable, “How about Cheetos?”

He reached into the racks and grabbed a bag of Cheetos, “There you go. Anything else?”

Green Eyes turned towards his group of friends, “Do any of you want anything?”

The only girl in the group, who looked around sixteen and had oddly chopped hair, shook her head along with Grover. 

The last guy in the group, a somewhat short guy with curly hair, called out, “Coke!” To which the girl replied, “Don’t give Leo coke! He’ll get a sugar rush!”

Green Eyes laughed as he turned back to him, “One coke, please,”

(“No!” The girl screamed.)

“One coke coming right up,” Jason cringed at his own comment. It wasn’t like he was going to make the coke.

He took the coke from the fridge and turned back to the boy at the counter, “Is that all?”

“Yep. How much?”

Jason told him the price and he paid. Just as Green Eyes was about to walk off, Jason spluttered out, “I’m sorry about the Chips chips things,”

He mentally kicked himself. What kind of comment was that? There was literally no possible conversation that could come or of it. 

Green Eyes chuckled, “It’s fine. At least I got to talk to a cute boy,” There was a small blush dusting his cheeks as he said that.

Then he walked away.

Jason was left spluttering and red faced as he watched the boy walk over to his friends and turn back to flash him a smile. He smiled back, and the smile remained in place even after Green Eyes had turned back to his acrobatic things. Jason thought he looked quite attractive even if he didn’t exactly understand how someone could still land on their feet after that. 

After the group had left and they were closing up, Reyna turned to him.

“Did you get his number?”

Jason’s eyes widened in realization, “I didn’t even get his name!”

“You’re kidding,” 

Jason wished he was.

 

-

 

Jason spent the whole next morning moping. His shift didn’t start until four so he had quite a bit of time to lounge around and lament his stupidity. 

He had actually had the chance to talk to the guy, and somehow he had managed to not even get to know his name. Now that was a disaster.

At some point during the morning his sister came into the room, looking amused as ever, “You look like you somehow managed to sign your own death sentence,”

He remained quiet.

“You didn’t, did you?” Thalia frowns at him, “I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Jason surprised even himself by letting out a laugh and hurtling a pillow towards Thalia, “I wouldn’t do that!”

“You so would. Anyways, Zeus wants me to let you know that you missed breakfast and that’s ‘utterly unacceptable’,” She made game posh accent towards the end, meaning to mock their father. Jason still found it quite weird that Thalia refused to refer to either of their parents by “Mom” or “Dad” or even “Mother” and “Father”, but he supposed that, seeing as she had been basically raised by their tutor, it wasn’t entirely unreasonable for her to not see the couple as her parents, even when Jason did to some degree.

“Oh shit. Did he seem mad?” Now, Jason wasn’t scared, per say. But his parents were extremely strict. He wouldn’t put it past them to ground him for missing breakfast.

“Don’t worry, I doubt you’ll get anything other than a ‘we are your family! you must join us during meals!’ which we all know is bullshit and his way of trying to make Beryl feel like he actually regrets cheating, but y’know,” Thalia then left the room, closing his door behind her.

Jason supposed his family was quite very much messed up, but unlike Thalia, who liked to bring it up at every chance and use it against them, and as a reason why she rarely visited, Jason tried to ignore their family’s many, many problems as much as possible. 

He sighed as he looked back at the ceiling. He did not want to deal with that mess right now.

 

-

 

He was thirty minutes late, as Annabeth pointed out the second he made it to the trampoline park. 

Jason rushed towards the little snack bar, barely even bothering to check his surroundings, taking out the ‘work’ shirt from his backpack.

The shirt wasn’t really anything special, just a purple tee with the park’s symbol on it, but it was necessary to wear it while at work. Seeing as he was late, he started getting off his chief before even getting to the stand. It wasn’t like it was the first time he changed his shirt there, and you couldn’t look in from the outside unless you pressed yourself against the glass, so he didn’t think much of it, until he saw Frank red faced and shaking his head. Jason tilted his head slightly. Frank nodded towards the trampolines.

Standing there were the four teenagers from the day before, Green Eyes staring right at him with a blush spreading through his face, while the Chopped Hair Girl snickered in the background.

Jason’s own face reddened and he quickly pulled his shirt down. How had he not noticed the group there?

“I’ll just–“ Eyes wide, Jason looked at Frank then back at the group, which was no longer looking on, although the girl was still laughing, “I’ll change in the staff room,”

Frank nodded, seemingly just as embarrassed as him, albeit a bit amused too. 

As he opened the door behind the snack bar’s counter, he managed to hear a “Piper, shut up!” from Green Eyes, and Jason couldn’t help but notice the flustered tone to it with a small smile. 

Once he was changed and out of the staff room, he looked on to the group, who were pretty much doing the same thing. Grover was recording and the other three (ironically enough, the only one who’s name hadn’t been mentioned was Green Eyes) were doing a load of crazy acrobatics.

“They’re recreating stunts from movies,”

“Hm?” Jason looked over to Frank, who had just spoken up.

“You looked curious, if not confused. I just thought you might want to know what they’re doing,” The taller boy explained.

“Why are they recreating stunts?”

Frank just shrugged and turned back to his phone.

It wasn’t until almost two hours later that the group decided to take a break. Once again, it seemed Green Eyes had been assigned to get the snacks.

Jason looked over to Frank, who shrugged. What was that supposed to mean? 

He turned back towards the approaching green eyed beauty. Jason was fairly sure he was doomed.

“Hey,” Green Eyes greeted him, leaning against the counter, a smile playing on his lips.

Jason was definitely doomed.

“Hi, erm,” He was transfixed by the other boy’s eyes, his mind short-circuiting as he tried to remember anything besides the guy in front of him.

Green Eyes chuckled, but surprisingly enough, he seemed mesmerized too. He scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly and smiled at him again, “So, about those snacks?”

“Right, yeah. What will you be having?”

“Doritos? If you have them, and plain water,” Green Eyes said, “please” he added.

“Okay,” Jason turned to Frank, who with a knowing smiled reached into the chips rack and placed a Doritos bag on the counter as Jason grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, “Is that all?”

Green Eyes hummed in conformation. 

Once he was done paying, Jason somehow managed to muster up the courage to try to have an actual conversation. Or something like that.

“I’m Jason!” He all but squealed as Green Eyes was about to leave.

“I know,”

Jason’s mind raced. He knew? How did he know? 

Green Eyes’ face suddenly reddened as he noticed Jason’s slightly panicked state, “I mean— shit, no, not like that. That sounded creepy. Sorry. I mean, it’s on your shirt,”

Jason’s mouth formed an ‘O’. Right. His name was stitched onto his shirt.

“I’m Percy,” Green Eyes, Percy, continued, “If you wanted to know,” 

“Percy,”

“Yeah,”

The two smiled at each other. Then, “Are you two going to have an actual conversation anytime soon?”

When had Reyna gotten there? She was now standing besides Percy in the opposite side of the counter, looking amused, “So?”

Percy looked as startled as Jason felt, and he began spluttering like a fish out of the water. It was kind of adorable. 

“I think I’ll take my break now,” Jason said.

Reyna gave him a small, rare smile and nodded, “You better be back after ten minutes,”

Jason nodded.

As soon as he was out of the snack bar, Jason told Percy to follow him. The two went to this small area near the trampoline park’s entrance where there were a bunch of duffel bags. Usually, he would go eat something really quickly during his break, but Percy probably didn’t want to leave the area, and Jason wasn’t exactly hungry.

“Nice spot?” Percy sat down in the duffel bag besides him. 

“Thanks! I made it!” It was only once the statement was out of his mouth that Jason realized how odd that sounded. 

“What?”

“I mean, I brought the duffel bags,”

“Oh,” 

Jason hummed. Then there was an awkward silence. Great.

“So, why recreate movie stunts?” He found himself asking.

“Huh?” Percy looked at him.

“That’s what you were doing, right? What’s the point of recreating movie stunts?” Jason tried to clarify.

“Oh, erm. We record it and upload it to YouTube,” That didn’t exactly answer Jason’s question, but he took it.

“I bet there’s people searching ‘Teens recreate Star Wars stunts: not clickbait’, everywhere,” Jason replied sarcastically, eyes widening when he realized what he’d said.

Percy let out a surprised laugh, “Shut up!”

“I don’t think we’re quite on that friendship level yet,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Percy frowned at him.

“You know, the level at which you can say shut up and have both parties know it’s not meant to be taken seriously,” He said.

“Friendship levels aren’t a thing. How does one even ascend in them?”

“They‘re a thing! You go up with time,”

“Says who?”

“Says me!”

Percy snorted, causing Jason to laugh. He found himself easing into the other boy’s company. Maybe this could become a usual thing.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea of how trampoline parks work so please correct anything i got wrong.


End file.
